Coup de lunettes au cinéma
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Makoto, Haruka et Rin vont au cinéma. Haruka met ses lunettes et les ennuis s'enchaînent. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?


**Titre **: Coup de lunettes au cinéma.

**Auteur **: Yzanmyo &amp; Lilicat

**Rating **: K.

**Pairing **: Makoto x Rin x Haruka.

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur Kōji Ōji du roman High Speed! et aux créateurs de l'anime Free !.

**Résumé :** Makoto, Haruka et Rin vont au cinéma. Haruka met ses lunettes et les ennuis s'enchaînent. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**Note des auteures** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la soixantième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone). Il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème "Lunettes" en une heure. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve sur notre profil. N'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous !

Bonne lecture.

Yzan. &amp; Lili

* * *

**\- Coup de lunettes au cinéma - **

Haruka plissa les yeux dans la salle noyée d'ombres et pleine de spectateurs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret aux deux hommes de sa vie qui l'encadraient, Rin assis à sa gauche et Makoto à sa droite. Il râla intérieurement contre le fait qu'il avait cassé ses lunettes, sa vue trouble ne lui permettant pas de suivre correctement le film qu'ils étaient venus voir ce soir au cinéma. En désespoir de cause, il sortit de sa poche ses lunettes de plongée qui, elles aussi, étaient adaptées à sa vue.

Glissant la sangle élastique derrière son crâne, il les ajusta parfaitement et put enfin voir clairement le film d'action qui défilait sur le grand écran. Il s'empara d'une poignée de pop-corn, plongeant sa main dans le sceau en carton que Rin tenait, et but une gorgée du soda de Makoto, enfin soulagé de pouvoir comprendre quelque chose aux images qu'il n'avait pu que mal distinguer jusque là. C'était tout de même ennuyeux qu'il ait cassé ses lunettes de vue. Surtout aussi bêtement...

Rin tourna rapidement les yeux pour souffler à l'oreille de son voisin une remarque, hautement instructive, sur le film, mais se figea en pleine action. Qu'est-ce que ? Il observa attentivement le profil concentré d'Haruka, et incapable de faire autre chose tant il était médusé, il tendit le bras pour pincer celui de Makoto, attirant ainsi son attention. Ce dernier vit la même chose que lui et ils échangèrent un regard incrédule.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Rin pouffa, tentant d'étouffer son rire dans sa main. Le bruit qu'il produisit lui attira le regard curieux de l'objet de son hilarité, ce qui ne fit que l'amplifier. Des "chutt" se firent entendre dans la salle obscure, tandis que le jeune nageur aux cheveux rouges s'étouffait littéralement de rire sur son siège.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? Cette scène n'est absolument pas drôle... fit placidement remarquer Haru.

Rin tenta bien de se contrôler, mais c'était peine perdue. A chaque fois qu'Haru tournait la tête vers lui, ses lunettes de piscine sur le nez, il s'esclaffait derrière sa main pressée sur son visage, des larmes commençant à sourdre de ses yeux. Haruka se rembrunit, ne comprenant toujours pas la cause de l'hilarité de son voisin, coéquipier dans leur équipe de natation et accessoirement petit ami. Vexé, il se tourna vers son autre petit ami, Makoto, qui faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe du lycée Iwatobi, à la recherche de soutien et de réponses.

Makoto, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Ayant un peu plus de retenue que Rin, il arrivait à ne pas rire aussi bruyamment que lui. Mais outre la tête plus que cocasse d'Haru, le rire de Rin était communicatif. Le regard perçant que posa Haru sur lui mit à mal son self control, les lunettes aquatiques lui faisant un regard globuleux digne du plus vilain crapaud de tous les contes de fées.

Discrètement, il pointa ses yeux du doigt, espérant que ce geste suffirait à faire comprendre au concerné la cause du problème. Mais Haruka se contenta de froncer un peu plus les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement pas capté le message. Désespéré, il lança un appel au secours silencieux vers Rin, mais celui-ci secoua la tête, essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Ha... Pffff... ru... Pfff...

Haruka plissa le nez, énervé de voir que Makoto était incapable d'aligner deux mots sans pouffer lui aussi. Venant de Rin, ce n'était pas surprenant, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'amusait autant, mais de la part de Makoto, c'était presque vexant. Il avait l'étrange impression que ses deux petits amis se moquaient de lui.

Finalement, Makoto trouva assez de souffle pour lui demander :

\- Où sont tes lunettes ?

\- Cassées.

L'air surpris de son ami lui suffit pour qu'il approfondisse, faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort. Il sentit parfaitement contre son épaule, la tête de Rin, qui s'était rapproché pour écouter leur conversation.

\- Elles sont tombées dans la poêle quand je faisait frire des maquereaux. La monture a fondu...

L'éclat de rire de Rin retentit bruyamment dans la salle, couvrant le son du film et s'attirant une vague de protestations unanimes. Makoto plongea la tête dans ses bras, espérant que son propre rire passerait inaperçu, noyé dans celui de son exubérant compagnon. Haruka, comprenant qu'il était clairement l'objet des moqueries de ses deux partenaires, croisa les bras et se renfrogna dans son siège, boudeur.

Une lampe torche les éblouit tout à coup et leur fit plisser les yeux à tous les trois.

\- Vous là, suivez-moi ! C'est une salle de cinéma ici, pas une foire ! Allez, dehors ! Vous faites trop de bruit, chuchota l'homme furieux.

L'employé du cinéma empoigna le bras de Rin qui était assis au tout début de la rangée et l'obligea à se lever pour le suivre, faisant signe avec sa lampe torche à ses deux autres voisins de les accompagner, mais dans le plus grand silence.

Les trois nageurs furent extirpés de la salle où un garde de sécurité les accueillit et les ramena manu millitari vers la sortie du cinéma en les priants d'êtres plus silencieux la prochaine fois, sans quoi ils ne pourraient pas revenir. Makoto et Haru entraînèrent Rin qui, l'instinct bagarreur, était furieux d'être traité de la sorte, son air outré contrastant étrangement avec son rire encore présent.

\- La prochaine fois, on ira voir un film dramatique, statua Haru. Ça vous évitera de rire bêtement, pour je ne sais quoi.

Il ôta ses lunettes de piscine, les rangeant dans sa poche, et s'apprêta à rentrer, puisque la soirée était avortée, quand Makoto posa une main conciliante sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Haru-kun, où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Ben, à la maison.

\- Pas si vite, intervint Rin en glissant sa main dans celle d'Haru.

\- D'abord, on t'emmène acheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes, conclut Makoto tout en glissant son bras sous celui de Haru.

\- Plutôt deux ! reprit Rin. Comme ça on sera tranquilles !

Makoto éclata de rire laissant cette fois libre court à son hilarité si difficilement contenue jusque là. Rire qui fit repartir celui de Rin de plus belle. Haruka regarda ses deux amants pleurer de rire, se tenant à lui pour ne pas tomber, littéralement pliés en deux par leur fou rire. Un brin vexé d'être exclu de ce qui semblait être si drôle, il prit la direction de l'opticien le plus proche, tout en marmonnant :

\- Va vraiment falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous fait autant rire.

Échangeant un regard complice, les deux autres se penchèrent sur lui et déposèrent un baiser sur chacune de ses joues tout en continuant de rire et de sourire. Dans le dos de celui qui partageait leur vie, Makoto montra discrètement son portable à Rin, son téléphone où s'affichait une photo d'Haru portant ses lunettes de piscine à l'intérieur de la salle de cinéma. Tous deux sourirent. C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient tellement leur Haruka.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Qui a vu Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill ? Qui se souvient de la scène où Hugh¨Grant et Julia Roberts sont au cinéma ? Et ben voilà... A notre sauce évidemment... Et dans le fandom de Free !

On espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a amusé. Nous en tout cas, on s'est bien marrées à l'écrire et l'imaginer.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues (nous vous rappelons qu'elles sont le maigre salaire des auteurs). Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes (de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site) seront sur notre profil.

Yzan &amp; Lili.


End file.
